


thank you for the days of just us together...

by terrierlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Masturbation, Menstruation, Sharing a Bed, boyfriend shirt but it's girlfriend shirt really, genderswap!, victoria nikiforova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: If Yuuri was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to be at the beach. In fact, she would much rather be in her room, buried beneath her covers with her DS, and ignore everything around her while pain raged in her body.Her (coach, idol, best friend, lover) fiancé had other plans.





	thank you for the days of just us together...

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song Platinum Smile by Riyu Kosaka. It was the theme for the movie Kamen Rider The Next, which, you wouldn't think was a horror but it is. Oh man is it ever.
> 
> Coincidentally I also wrote this on Lesbian Visibility Day! I had no idea, tumblr told me.

If Yuuri was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to be at the beach. In fact, she would much rather be in her room, buried beneath her covers with her DS, and ignore everything around her while pain raged in her body.

Her (coach, idol, best friend, lover) fiancé had other plans.

So Yuuri sat, toes nestled into the sand, her arms wrapped around her folded up knees as she watched Victoria throw a stick a short distance, Makkachin chasing after it. Sand flew as the standard poodle tore across the beach, finally getting a firm grip on the stick in her jaws. However, instead of taking the branch back to her owner, the poodle padded over to Yuuri, dropping the stick at her feet. Her tongue hung out of her open mouth as she happily panted.

“Makkachin!” Victoria yelled from near the surf.

The poodle pushed her head against Yuuri’s arm, before giving a small bark. She reared back, rump poised in the air and she barked once more.

Slowly, a smile grew on Yuuri’s face, and she leaned forward, taking the stick in her hand and giving it a good throw. Makkachin instantly went after it, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the small laugh escaping her.

It was only a moment, and then she winced, pain griping at her lower stomach.

No, she didn’t want to be there, in the sand, near water, in her pajama pants and old college t-shirt.

The crunch of sand was the only warning before a body made its home right beside her.

“Ruble for your thoughts?”

Victoria leaned back, tucking her legs under, and keeping her eyes towards the sky. Her dress jostled in the breeze, exposing just a hint of extra skin on her long long legs.

Yuuri found she couldn’t look away, eyes trailing down the expanse of Victoria’s trim waist. The sundress she wore was white with blue floral prints dispersed about. The dress itself came down to her mid-thigh and the collar was just low cut enough that Yuuri could tell the other woman wasn’t wearing a bra.

Not that she needed one. Victoria made a point to rarely wear one when at Yu-Topia. When she first showed up, all those months ago, Yuuri lost count of how many nip slips occurred when it was just the two of them in a room, how many dreams she had, late at night, of Victoria shedding her jinbei and letting Yuuri hold her close.

The dress clung to Victoria’s body and when she had showcased the dress just before their trek to the beach, Yuuri was entranced by the twirl of the skirt as it billowed around Victoria’s waist.

It was not the first time Yuuri felt like an absolute frog that day. It was the off season and already her fat was accumulating on her hips and thighs and even though she craved chocolate and potatoes as much as ice skating, she held herself back.

She tightened her grip around her knees, her breasts aching at the pressure but she only hugged her knees closer.

Was it just her or was she getting bigger in the chest too?

Something soft landed on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie. With a glance, she found Victoria’s hand. Yuuri followed the other woman’s arm up until her eyes reached Victoria’s face, her brow furrowed and a frown gracing her lips.

“Yuuri?”

“I…”

Another pain shot through her lower stomach, forcing Yuuri’s eyes shut and she laid her head down on her knees.

“I wanna go back home…”

The words were muffled, a hint of a whine at the end.

With a whistle, Makkachin bounded back, stick still firmly planted in between her teeth, and they headed back to Yu-Topia.

* * *

 

Once back at Yu-Topia, they retired to Victoria’s room, Yuuri lying face down on the bed. Victoria laid a gentle hand on the small of her back, rubbing circles as Yuuri let out a groan.

“I want to die…”

“Please don’t,” Victoria continued the small ministrations, her other hand smoothing over Yuuri’s windswept hair. “I’d rather prefer you alive.”

“Let me be dead for the next two days.” Though the words were mumbled into the pillow, Victoria heard them all the same. She repositioned herself, lying beside the shorter woman, and holding up her head with her arm propped up.

“Do you want me to get a warm compress? Some water?”

“Mmm…”

Yuuri shifted, peeking out from under her bangs. Reaching out, she took hold of Victoria’s hand, linking their fingers together.

“Stay with me?”

Warmth flooded in Victoria’s chest, as she was sure Yuuri could see how red her cheeks flushed, “Of course.”

* * *

 

It was too warm.

Yuuri groaned as she nestled her face into the firmest pillow she’d ever slept with. Pressure curled in her lower stomach, different from the pain from hours ago. With her eyes shut, she squeezed her thighs together, the pressure alleviating into something more pleasurable. She let out a sigh as her thighs loosened. All too soon her thighs tightened again, and Yuuri let her arms wrap around the pillow in front of her.

Her hands rested on soft fabric.

Oh, that’s right. She was in Victoria’s room. They fell asleep together on her bed.

Fingers slid in between her own before the woman before her turned her head. “Morning sunshine.”

Yuuri bit her lower lip, pleasure pooling again below. It wasn’t the first time she had masturbated in the morning, practically half asleep while she did it. But she had never done it with Victoria in the same bed.

Suddenly she was aware of how one of her legs had pressed up against Victoria’s, not quite enough to entwine them together, but enough that she could feel the cool flesh of the other woman despite the sweatpants she still wore.

The fingers holding onto her own guided her hands until they rested on Victoria’s chest. Yuuri swallowed harsh against her throat, as the heavy beating of Victoria’s heart was felt underneath her fingertips.

Desire bloomed in her gut, “Victoria, turn around.”

Without missing a beat, the older woman complied, twisting around until she faced Yuuri, her eyes blown wide. Yuuri reached forward, taking Victoria’s hands in her own and pressing them firmly against her chest.

“Touch me.”

Victoria’s fingers rested on Yuuri’s chest, but only for a moment. With a sigh, she moved, holding Yuuri’s breasts in her palms, enjoying the feel in her hands before slipping her hands beneath Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri complied, reaching down and sliding the fabric up over her head, tossing it to the floor. Her bra, old and ratty from overuse, was still on from before they fell asleep. The piece of clothing was suddenly too constricting.

She reached behind, fingers fumbling to unhook her bra. The hooks persisted and she let out a harsh grunt. Victoria let out a small huff of laughter before reaching around and undoing the offended piece of underwear. With the bra undone, she slipped it off, reveling in the flesh laid before her.

“Yuuri…”

Without waiting for her to continue, Yuuri took hold of Victoria’s hands, pushing them against her breasts once more and letting out a low moan at the contact.

Kneading her fingers against Yuuri’s flesh, Victoria took in the sight before her. Yuuri’s eyes had fallen shut, lower lip lost in her mouth as she bit onto it, her hands gripping at Victoria’s dress. A small exhale exited her lips as her mouth opened, her lower lip red and slightly swollen.

So entranced was Victoria that she didn’t realize she stopped her ministrations until Yuuri’s eyes flew open, pupils wide. She leaned forward, nuzzling her face in between Victoria’s chest.

“Don’t stop, please.”

A squeak escaped Yuuri as Victoria rubbed against a nipple. The shorter woman shivered, body vibrating as she took in a deep breath, exhaling warm air over Victoria’s own chest.

Suddenly Victoria felt the heat too much and almost pulled away to slip out of her dress.

Yuuri’s grip on her was too tight, only loosening as one hand made its way to the collar, pushing it to the side until a perk breast was peeking out, nipple erect.

Letting out a gasp, Victoria’s own fingers stilled as Yuuri’s mouth rested on her exposed breast.

With her mouth busy, Yuuri’s free hand trailed down, resting low on Victoria’s waist. Her fingers pulled at the fabric, brunching it up until it rode up, exposing Victoria’s hip and a hint of underwear.

Victoria buried her face into Yuuri’s hair, breath harsh as Yuuri’s fingers massaged her hip and her lips sucked kisses on her breast.

“Y-Yuuri…”

With a pop, Yuuri pulled away slightly, breath warm against Victoria’s skin, “You’re so beautiful.”

Victoria shivered.

Yuuri squeezed her thighs together, pushing against each other as she pressed her fingers deeper into Victoria’s hip. She nodded as fingers fumbled over her own breast, “Yes—like that—just like that…!!”

With another gasp, she dropped her forehead against Victoria’s chest, nuzzling her nose right against Victoria’s own spit slick breast.

They laid together, skin bruised where they clung to each other as they regained their breath. Yuuri pulled back, reaching up until her hand rested against Victoria’s cheek. There were no words, as Victoria leaned down and they met in the middle, lips against lips. There was no rush, the glow from Yuuri’s orgasm fading as she ran her fingers through Victoria’s hair.

A shrill echoed throughout the room, breaking the two women apart and jostling the dog out of her sleep on the floor.

Yuuri let out a groan as she rested her forehead against Victoria’s shoulder, “Do I have to get up?”

Victoria chuckled, running a hand down her side, “It’s the off season, but yes.”

Very slowly, Yuuri untangled herself, not even bothering to pick up her shirt as she made her way to the door. From the bed, Victoria laid back, enjoying the view. Just before exiting the room, Yuuri glanced back, eyes roaming up and down Victoria’s figure, “When I get back, we can… exercise some more.”

Later, once Yuuri had completed her daily run and returned home to shower, she found Victoria, still in bed but no longer wearing her sundress from the day before. Instead, she wore the Flying Burrito Bros shirt, and only that, that Yuuri had tossed on the floor that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> the outfits worn by both yuuri and victoria are real i found them on google. victoria wears this GORGEOUS white and blue sundress while yuuri wears this shirt i found while looking up the detroit skating club apparel and it says the flying burrito bros in like a seventies font IT'S AMAZING


End file.
